


I'd just like to make you mine

by CustardCreamies



Series: Manners Maketh Man [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds himself watching Kimi's proposal for the next Lancelot with interest. </p><p>(Set in my Manners Maketh Man verse but with changes. Basically Dan in that suit inspired this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like the summary says, those photos of Dan in a suit inspired this little drabble and I needed Kingsman!Daniel. This was written on my phone.
> 
> Also yes I did want a Kingsman related song as the title so it's taken from Give it up.

Like what you see, Gwaine?" Jolyon smirks as he catches Daniel watching one of the recruits.

"Huh?" Daniel says, a confused look on his face.

"You were staring at him" Jolyon says, nodding to the recruit that is trying to get the little pug he had chosen as his dog to run with him, "Galahad's proposal for the next Lancelot"

"I was not" Daniel scoffs, but he can't meet Jolyon's eyes.

"You're lying" Jolyon says with a smirk "I'd say you've had an eye on him since he arrived. Shouldn't you be focusing on Dany? He was your proposal after all"

"Shut up" Daniel replies, trying to compose himself "I just think that Kimi has chosen an interesting candidate that's all"

"Yeah sure" Jolyon says "You're fooling no one, you know?

"Why don't you go check on Kevin?" Daniel replies "I think his dog is urinating on Merlin"

Sure enough, when Jolyon looks, his protégée's dog is peeing against Toto's leg. Toto is less then impressed.

Daniel chuckles as Jolyon flushes ref with embarrassment and walks away.

As soon as Jolyon is gone, Daniel once again finds his gaze drawn to Kimi's candidate.

* * *

"DC move! Or I swear I will shoot you!" Sebastian yells at the cowering pug puppy on the floor. He has his gun trained onto the little dog in an effort to make him move. The dog merely whimpers and cowers even more.

"Merlin says we're not allowed to hold you" Sebastian says, turning to see that the other candidates have already left him far behind.

"Scheiße!" Sebastian says in frustration as he leans down to pick the little pug up and place him inside his vest.

As he turns around to run after the others, he swears he can feel eyes on him and he turns around and sees a man just watching him from the end of the field.

He can't really see the man clearly but a shiver goes up his spine.

Shaking his head, Sebastian turns and runs after the others, DC yelping as he's bounced around wildly inside the vest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Daniel meet again, and a threat emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write more of this drabble but I was asked and since I'm trash for this movie I decided to write this. Now a few things. 
> 
> 1\. My fic Manners Maketh Man relates to this chapter, but only to explain the Seb and Kimi bits, but also I changed some things for Sebastidan so there is no Simi in this story. So yeah some minor changes happened to Manners Maketh Man in order for this story to happen but I am so proud of that fic that it has its influences here and does need to be read, but no pressure if you do not want to read it. 
> 
> 2\. You can notice when I suddenly began making this story wrap up quicker, there are a few reasons for this, one is because I nearly ended up writing all of the Kingsman movie and second of all I am tired and just wanted to get this done. I am a quality author you can tell. XD
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Sebastian is walking through the Kingsman manor one morning after a morning jog with another candidate called Lewis. The two had quickly become friends when they met and a friendly but intense rivalry had begun as both tried to prove their skills. 

Sebastian is telling Lewis his fastest lap time around the grounds when he suddenly spots the man that had been watching him the day before at the dog test.  

"That's him!" Sebastian says quickly, trying not to draw too much attention. 

"Who?" Lewis asks. 

"The guy I was telling you about! He was watching me!" 

Lewis snorts "I don't think he was watching you, Seb. He was probably there to see how his chosen candidate was getting on"

"I swear Lewis, he was watching me, I'm sure of it" Sebastian says, looking the man up and down.

"Yeah sure, look. Could we catch up later? I promised Nico I'd practice with him at the firing range" Lewis says, face apologetic. But Sebastian merely smirks at him. 

"Oh I see, is that what they call it now? Practicing?" Sebastian teases. 

"It's not like that" Lewis replies hotly, but his sudden blush says otherwise. 

Sebastian chuckles "Sure I believe that" he pats Lewis on the back "but go on, be with him" 

Lewis flashes him a smile "I'll see you later?" 

Sebastian nods "Sure" 

Lewis grins at him then jogs down the narrow hallway. 

Sebastian shakes his head, he's pleased for Lewis sure but there's also this nagging doubt that maybe having a relationship while competing for a job isn't such a good idea. He knows how  the drive to win can sometimes tear friendships apart and he knows himself that he and Lewis will not stay friends for long. Only one person out of all of them can become Lancelot and whoever gets it will have to beat the others. Friendships (and relationships especially) couldn't survive that. 

He's so lost in thought that he doesn't notice Kimi until he's directly looking over his shoulder,  and so jumps a mile when he spots him. 

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sebastian says to Kimi with a glare. 

Kimi shrugs his shoulders "I'm a spy, I'm good at sneaking up on people"

Sebastian rolls his eyes "of course you are" 

Kimi ignores him and says "how is training going?" 

"Fine, we're apparently sky diving tomorrow which should be fun" Sebastian says. 

Kimi's eyes light up at the mention of the sky diving "that was my favorite part of training" 

"Really? Why?" Sebastian asks curiously. 

"You'll see" Kimi replies. 

"You spies and your secrecy" Sebastian huffs and folds his arms. 

Kimi snorts and Sebastian grins back at him, he falls back into the old routine with him and he realizes he had missed it. Missed Kimi. Kimi coming back and bringing all this craziness with him had been one of the best things to have happened to Sebastian. 

It's then that a polite cough interrupts them and Kimi and Sebastian turn to the man standing behind them. The very same man who had been staring at Sebastian out on the training field. 

The man wears a blue suit and has his glasses perched on his nose, which almost look like they were about to fall off, and had the widest smile and the darkest curls Sebastian had ever seen. 

It's safe to say Sebastian was gone straight away. 

"Are you going to introduce me, Galahad?" the man asks in a strong Aussie accent, his eyes sparkling. 

"Yes, Sebastian this is Gwaine, he's one of our agents. Gwaine this is Sebastian, my recruit" Kimi replies. 

Gwaine holds his hand out to Sebastian "pleasure, but please. Call me Daniel. I'm only Gwaine on the field" he winks at Sebastian who suddenly becomes useless, so Kimi has to literally nudge him to remind him to shake Daniel's hand. 

He takes the agent's hand in his and is surprised by his firm but soft handshake and can barely stop himself from saying "You're the guy who was watching me yesterday!"

At this Kimi looks at Daniel in curiosity but Daniel merely laughs. 

"Yeah, you caught me. I was interested I guess. You chose the pug. It surprised me" Daniel replies. 

Sebastian ducks his head "I thought it was a bulldog" he says in embarrassment. 

This makes Daniel laugh and the sound is suddenly like music to Sebastian. He finds himself having the desire to make him laugh again. 

Sebastian shakes himself as that thought enters his head, what was wrong with him? He's only met the guy for a few minutes and those few minutes had turned him into a mess. 

Luckily he is then saved by Kimi who says to Daniel "I've got to see Arthur, tomorrow I have to see Professor Whiting at Imperial college, he may be a lead in our missing celebrities case" 

Daniel nods "want me to come with? I need to hand some files to him anyway" 

Kimi nods "Yeah if you want" he turns to Sebastian "I'll see you again, Sebastian" 

"Bye Kimi" Sebastian says, his eyes on Daniel, who flashes him a warm smile. 

"See you around, Seb" Daniel says as he turns to follow Kimi. 

Sebastian can only nod in reply. 

* * *

 

The news comes to him from Merlin. 

He is summoned to his office the next morning and Merlin is grave when he breaks the news. 

An explosion had ripped through the college while Kimi was in there, he had escaped through the window but had been caught up in the blast. Kimi was now in a coma in the infirmary. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Sebastian asks, his voice shaking as he takes in the sight of his best friend lying so still. 

"I'm afraid we don't know what he was exposed to in there, But there is hope, okay" Merlin's voice softens and he places a gentle hand on Sebastian's shoulder "but for now, you must make it through the tests, make him proud" 

Sebastian nods, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

* * *

He keeps them in check until he's outside on the grounds, and then breaks. 

He sits on the grass and cries, and try as he might to not cry he cannot help it. His best friend, who he had only just been reunited with is in a coma and no one knows when he will wake up. It's just a bit too much for him. 

He isn't aware of another person coming to sit next to him until a soft Australian accent calls his name. 

"Sebastian? Hey, Seb?" 

It's Daniel. 

Daniel pulls out a pocket square and hands it to Sebastian who is suddenly really embarrassed to have been caught crying. He wipes at the tears angrily and Daniel rubs his back soothingly. 

"It'll be okay, yeah? It'll take more then this to stop Kimi. I've worked with him. Nothing phases that guy. He'll be okay I'm sure of it" Daniel tells him. 

Sebastian looks up at Daniel and sniffs "he's my best friend, the idea of lo-" 

Daniel interrupts him "You're not going to lose him Sebastian. In this line of work risks are taken. We are all aware of this. I mean look at Lancelot, he knew the risks and he lost his life. It's something we will all have to face eventually. So I'm telling you, keep thinking positive. Kimi is strong and you need to be strong to survive" his voice softens "I have to be tough on you so you realize yourself that emotion like this is weakness, you need to be strong, Seb. If you ever want to become the next Lancelot. Do you understand?" 

Sebastian nods. 

"Good" Daniel says "you keep your training up like you're doing and this job will be yours. I'm telling you Sebastian. Keep your head up, keep fighting. For Kimi" 

Sebastian wipes at his eyes "thank you, Daniel"

"No problem, mate" Daniel says, smiling softly "Now would you care for a drink? I can make a mean martini" 

"Yes, Daniel" Sebastian says with a grin as he accepts Daniel's offer of a hand up and walks with him back to the mansion. 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Sebastian and Daniel's friendship grows, and so does their interest in each other. 

Daniel keeps Sebastian company and also teaches him extra moves that are not taught in training by Merlin. As they train together Sebastian becomes aware of how good an agent Daniel is. In training he is lethal. He shows Sebastian all the moves he knows and in passing on these moves, Sebastian slowly becomes top of the class. 

Kimi eventually recovers. He also notices the growing relationship between the two men and at the start he can't quite understand it, but, as they get closer to each other, he realizes. They seem to fit together. 

But before they can get together, shit happens. 

So of course the whole damn world comes under threat from a evil genius called Bernie Ecclestone and of course it's up to the Kingsman to stop him. 

Sebastian is almost through with his training when it happens, when the world is plunged into chaos and violence brought about by one man. He joins in with his fellow agents, he and Lewis who are the only ones remaining for the Lancelot vacancy, and he fights with them to take Bernie down. 

They win of course. The good guys always win in these types of movies. And just like this type of movie, it's also how Daniel and Sebastian finally admit there feelings for each  other. 

This is how it happens. 

* * *

The dust is quite literally settling when the other agents run into the centre of Bernie's lair. They all raise their guns, expecting trouble. But all they see is Sebastian, covered in blood, bullets embedded in his bullet proof suit, glasses smashed and broken, and Bernie lying motionless on the ground. 

"I got him" Sebastian says weakly, the gun is still smoking in his hand and he lets it fall to the floor with a clatter. He is aware his hands are shaking and his vision blurs at the edges, he's just killed a man. 

He's aware of a figure in a blue suit rushing towards him just as his vision gives out. 

He crumples to the floor in Daniel's arms.

* * *

He awakens in the infirmary and see's Kimi and Lewis by his bedside. Lewis grins as he see's his eyes open. 

"Hey man, welcome back!" Lewis says happily. 

"What happened?" Sebastian asks, his throat sore and rough. Kimi gets up and hands him a cup of water, which he helps him drink. 

"You fainted after you killed Bernie" Kimi tells him once he's taken a drink. 

This makes Sebastian's stomach twist and Kimi gives him a sympathetic look. 

"You had to Seb, millions would have died if you hadn't killed him. You saved the world" Kimi says softly. 

"But it still doesn't feel right" Sebastian mumbles, he looks around the room and realizes someone is missing "where's Daniel?" 

Kimi and Lewis share a look and Kimi tells him softly "Seb..."

Sebastian stops him "No, please tell me he's okay? Please? He can't be dead!" Sebastian feels his heart rate pick up. 

"Seb, calm down, you're not letting me speak!" Kimi says, he turns to Lewis "he always done this, since we were kids. Interrupting all the time"

Lewis nods thoughtfully. 

"Kimi! Tell me! Is Daniel okay?" Sebastian tries to yell, but his voice is too weak to do so. 

"He's fine, Seb. He carried you out when you fainted. He's been at your bedside ever since. We've had to force him to rest because he's been so worried about you" Kimi says. 

Sebastian sinks back against the pillows with a sigh "For a second there I thought-" 

"You thought I was dead? Really Seb, give me some credit. I didn't get the title Gwaine for nothing" 

Daniel walks through the door, he taps the side of his glasses "Merlin informed me" he tells Kimi and Lewis. 

Kimi nods and turns to Lewis "come on , Elyan lets go" 

"Elyan?" Sebastian asks. 

"Yeah, Seb!" Lewis says, his eyes shining "I'm a knight now, and so are you! The thing with Bernie means we were both made into Knights, isn't that cool?" 

"Elyan, shut up! You've ruined it now! I was supposed to tell him!" Kimi tells Lewis in frustration, whacking Lewis on the back of the head. Lewis merely rolls his eyes. 

Sebastian turns to Kimi "is this true?" 

Kimi nods, his eyes proud "Yes Seb, you are officially Lancelot now" 

Sebastian's grins widens and he turns to Daniel "I'm Lancelot!" 

"I know" Daniel says with a matching grin, looking down at Sebastian. 

Kimi coughs to get their attention and he looks at them "I guess we'll leave you two alone then" he gives Daniel a pointed look then gently leads Lewis out. 

When it's finally just the two of them, they both don't know what to say to each other. 

"So...." Sebastian says softly. 

"Um...I...want to ask something" Daniel tells him. He pulls a chair over and sits down on it, taking Sebastian's hand in his own. Sebastian looks down at the hand on his and swallows nervously. 

"Go ahead" Sebastian says, his voice suddenly quieter. 

"I uh...I have been wanting to ask you for a while but I...." Daniel huffs "there hasn't been a right moment and-" 

"Yes" Sebastian interrupts with a small smile. 

"Y-yes what?" Daniel asks breathless. 

"Yes I will date you? Is that what you're asking?" Sebastian says hopefully "Because the answer is yes"

Daniel looks at Sebastian and his brain freezes. Sebastian watches his sudden freeze and the smile falls from his face. 

"You weren't asking that?' Sebastian asks, he closes his eyes and groans "Oh god no, this is terrible. I shouldn't have said anything I am an idiot. I'm sorry Daniel I-" 

At this, Daniel breaks out of his brain freeze and says "Sebastian! No, I mean yes I was asking you out! I just can't believe you said yes!" 

Sebastian smiles again and this time it's softer and Daniel's heart flips like fucking crazy at the look Sebastian is giving him "Of course I'd say yes! Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

Daniel replies by leaning over him and gently pressing his lips against Sebastian's. 

Sebastian kisses him back and reaches over to thread his hands through Daniel's curls, a pleased noise escapes Sebastian and Daniel kisses him harder in response. 

When they break apart, they are gently smiling at one another. 

And the world is finally right for once. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/Kudo :D

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more but idk. It was just a little something I needed to write XD 
> 
> Please comment/Kudo! :)


End file.
